


switch!

by Feuchen



Series: Magic - Universe [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Lev experiments in Yaku's witch lab and causes some (body swap) problems...
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Magic - Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462612
Kudos: 5





	switch!

**Author's Note:**

> third fic of my magic au (first version) don't know that this was rly ^^°

Actually Yaku should have already been puzzled by the loud clattering coming from the direction of his witch lab, but he wasn’t, because he was actually sure that _no one_ would enter it. Besides, the one who liked to explore his apartment curiously was in the shape of a cat on his lap and slept purring.  
What he had forgotten in that moment was a tiny little thing, that he had a chaotic, silver fox in his apartment, which he unfortunately only noticed at the moment when a kind of dark blue smoke came into the living room, where he was sitting with Kuroo on his lap.  
"What’s that idiot doing now," Yaku started, sighed and looked at Kuroo shortly afterwards, who had his head upright and had his tail up a bit. He took back everything he had ever said about Kuroo, his new guest was many times worse than his cat could ever be. Especially when he got a little bit of the smoke off and raised an eyebrow. "Oh... that stupid fox!"  
Kuroo looked a little irritated at the sorcerer while he was about to send him a questioning thought - or to transform himself - when he sensed that something was wrong and it didn’t take long for him to blink and stare. "Wha- Yakkun?"  
A little annoyed, Yaku twisted his eyes, because he knew what kind of smoke it was the moment he had inspected it more closely. Only he had not been able to react at that moment. What was that stupid fox doing in his witch lab and then with such a spell? " _Tetsu, I take back everything I said about you and your curiosity ..._ ", he said so clearly in his thoughts that his cat could understand it in spite of their body exchange, " _and now go and look for that damn fox!_ " With a short jump he had jumped to the ground and waved his - or rather Kuroos - tail back and forth before he looked up.  
"Ah~ Yaku-san?", a voice came from the direction of the passageway into the next room, while the smoke slowly cleared away, "I think I just did something stupid ..."  
"You could say so," Kuroo replied and looked at him piercingly before he picked up Yaku, who hissed quite violently in the direction in which the larger, silver-haired boy stood, his silver-gray fox ears hanging a little to the side while his bushy, also silver-gray tail simply hung down.  
"Sorry?" Lev looked at them darkly, "eh ... Yaku-san, what–"  
" _How many times have I actually told you **not** to enter my witch lab?_" Yaku hissed, waving his (Kuroo’s) tail back and forth while he forced his thoughts on the other person, even if that caused Kuroo to flinch a little, too.  
"Yakkun? tell me you know how to undo this," Kuroo murmured to him with a bit of questioning, also to take the other away from his anger at Lev and direct it to their real problem instead.  
"What’s ... oh!" Lev did and looked back and forth between Yaku(Kuroo) and the cat, before he almost shrunk even more, "... Sorry?"  
Yaku gave a somewhat resigned mewing before raising his head. " _In my lab somewhere there should be the book that has the counter spell._ "  
Kuroo nodded a little and walked with him past Lev, who was still too guilty to even look up and for the moment just ignored him. There were just more important things than taking care of the fox. "Tell me, Yakkun, can you possibly transform yourself? It’s... tiring to read your mind."  
" _No. Otherwise, I’d have done it already,_ " Yaku returned, mewing. He took one last look at Lev before he concentrated on thinking about how they could do reverse this.  
"Oh", Kuroo made a little surprised and then went on towards the other one’s witch lab.  
In it, Yaku jumped from the other man’s arms and looked around, briefly overlooking a shelf on the side until he found the right one and pointed it out to Kuroo, who pulled out the book. He placed it on a stand, onto which Yaku jumped with one leap and opened the right pages. " _... Here, this is -_ " He looked to the side and froze a little. Since when did he actually not have his witch’s staff with him?  
"What’s wrong, Yakkun," Kuroo asked when he noticed the sudden interruption of the other.  
" _Did Lev have my witch’s staff? Or do you know if I had put it down over there?_ ," Yaku started and looked up while looking at Kuroo.  
"I didn’t even know that you had taken it off," Kuroo replied, while he also noticed that he didn’t have it with him, "I’ll go look."  
Munching a little bit, Yaku sat down on the stand and waved his tail back and forth as he watched Kuroo. Maybe he should think about putting a leash collar on Lev to give him more control over him. It was hard to believe that he would do such things if you didn’t watch him for a moment!  
It took a moment for Kuroo to come back, this time with the witch’s wand, while looking at Yaku: "Lev had it."  
Yaku gave a half frustrated mewing: " _Try if the spell works._ "  
Kuroo blinked and looked at the lines pointed at by Yaku’s paw before reading them out a little, but nothing seemed to happen except a few short sparks coming from the gemstone at the tip of the staff. "Eh ... no?"  
" _" Yaku said a little annoyed and moaned before he jumped back to the floor and started to leave the room, " _Are you coming, Tetsu?_ ".  
"That sounds... not good," Kuroo murmured and followed the other back to the living room where they found Lev, now in the shape of a larger, silver Fox who briefly raised his head when he noticed them. "You’ve really done quite a job, Lev," said Kuroo and looked at him piercingly, while Yaku didn’t even look at him but jumped on the back of his armchair instead.  
" _You are so getting a leash when we get back to normal, Lev!_ ," Yaku hissed while Kuroo sat down next to him and stroked him a little.  
"Yakkun~ don’t be so mean to him," he gave a little grin before he picked him up and put him on his lap, "and enjoy it if it’s only for one day."  
" _As long as nothing happens here..._ ," Yaku told him in his mind while he purred a little under his touch._

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter ^^](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
